


Everything is Okay

by Akatani_Senpai



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Injury, M/M, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatani_Senpai/pseuds/Akatani_Senpai
Summary: Vio is Injured severely close to death, Red saves his life as best as he can while Blue begins to contemplate how he was going to explain to Shadow that Vio didn't make it.Don't @ me this is my first REAL story thingy TwT I'm not good at writing....
Relationships: Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Everything is Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Link's Dad's Name, is taken from Kaenith's post for headcannons on the knights of Hyrule. Seriously,it just fits him. Hah.

It took a few minutes before sudden realization struck. The air suddenly became cold. His heart rate slowed and the began to speed up. Quickly, he made his way to the boy, laying in a puddle of blood. "Vio? Vio!! Stay with me, don't fall asleep, it's going to be okay!" His voice tremored as he laid Vio's head in his lap. He clutched his long, slender, bony fingers. . .they were cold. . .Deathly cold. Vio wheezed painfully and gazed blindly up at Blue. His eyes were glazed over, and it seemed as though, rather than looking at blue, he was looking straight through him. He lifted his hand, and touched blue's ear, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"D-on't. . . . .Cr-y. ." It was all he managed to choke out, before his hand fell weakly. Blue's stomach twisted with unease. How was he going to tell shadow? Shadow would be devastated. . .After all, Vio WAS his boyfriend. Soon the audible, panicked gasp from Red and Green rose from the silence. Hurried footsteps approached.

"Blue! I need you to apply pressure to Vio's wound!" Blue had completely zoned out, repeating to himself over and over that Vio was going to be okay. A sharp smack reeled itself into Blue's left cheek bone. The shook and distraught hero looked up at Red with a dead gaze. "BLUE!" Blue snapped out of it with a yelp and quickly pressed his hand over Vio's stomach, where the wound gaped. Thoughts swirled through his head, he'd promised shadow Vio would come home safe. How would Blue explain that he broke his promise. 

He wouldn't be surprised it. . . .

Shadow hated him. . . .

For the rest of his life. . . .

Suddenly Blue felt a warm wet liquid over his fingers, Vio cried out in agony and writhed away from Blue's hands. Red had spilled a red potion into the wound, the skin around the hole sizzled, sparkled, and bubbled like a wound covered in hydrogen peroxide. He grimaced, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes. Vio's labored breathing picking up as the feeling seared through his body. Slowly the potion's effects began to die down, it reduced to a mere sparkle in the light. There was an audible swallow from Red, "All it did was stop the bleeding, we need to stitch him up. . ." Blue looked up at Red with wide eyes.

"Are you sure you're up for the task. ." Red simply nodded 

"Vio taught me a bit about first aide. I can do it." He huffed gently, "Green!" Red bit his lip. It was obvious Red was nervous, it was written all over his face. Green scurried from Blue's side, getting closer to Red to hear and ready for what he had to say. "Doing stitches means we need more Red potion and a thread and needle." Green swallowed back hard and began to go through his bag. They had no potions left and the only thread he had was a lime green to sew his tunic together. A long, curled needle accompanied it. Red took the thread from Green's hand, sighing at the lack of potions. After taking a few deep breaths Red slipped the needle through Vio's skin. He cried out and grabbed the first thing closest to him.

It happened to be Green's tunic sleeve. Green took his hand and squeezed it gently. "It's okay," he whispered. None of the other three, had ever seen Vio in such a state of agony, they boy's purple orbs were blown in full wide circles, filling with tears. Blue reached down and put a hand on his head, brushing his hair back gently. It was almost as if to say you're going to be okay, just relax. Vio wailed and tried to move away from the pain.

"Stop! Stop it! It hurts!" His wails echoed through the field, Red grimaced and worked quicker. Vio was shaking pitifully, sweat beading over his skin. Every last stitch Red made, he apologized under his breath, feeling a gush of tears spill from his eyes. Finally his cries calmed down, but the immediate danger was not. A group of moblins curiously made their way to the small clearing, Vio's wails had been enough to pique their curiosity. Blue cursed under his breath and stood up, drawing his blade. Green was already up and battling a few that came too close. Lives were on the line, if one of them failed, the attempts to save Vio's life would be worthless. Vio was whimpering pitifully, his stomach twisting with nausea from what he just had to go through. He was aware, thanks to the potion and the pain knocking his senses back in place, and he would survive, no thanks to Red, quickly think like he'd taught him. But thoughts of losing the others to battle stung his mind, what if they failed, what if they all died there in that field together. Vio calmed his mind, when the sounds of the last moblin's death were heard. He closed his eyes, he listened for the sounds of nervousness, or Red fretting over someone's injury but there was none. It caused total relaxation to roll through his body. He let out a breath and rested his body onto the gravel covered ground.

"How will we take him home? He's in no state to be carried, we could rip his stitches!" Blue huffed in annoyance. 

"I say we set up camp, and discuss this over a warm fire and a full belly!" Red chimed, he seemed a bit more optimistic but he was worried. The other's footsteps disappeared into the woods, to get fire wood, it was just Red and Vio now, alone, vulnerable. "Vio?" Red whispered quietly, as he gently laid his hand over the boy's forehead, and then checked his pulse. Once he was satisfied with his findings he unraveled his camping bedding, and scooted him as easily as he could to it. Vio stirred awake a bit, when his head was lifted and a pillow was slid underneath it, but simply sighed and passed back out. "Sorry," Red whispered, tucking stray hairs away from Vio's face. Vio snuggled under what he had, seemingly feeling more comfortable. Through his light sleep he could hear Red clambering about and setting up the tents, fireplace, and bedding. Blue and Green's footsteps returned, crunching the gravel and making a loud snap, as sticks fell into what Vio assumed was a makeshift fireplace. 

Soon a fire had been started, the warmth rolled through the air, it spread about the little campsite, bringing the smell of some type of stew through the air with it. It warmed Vio to the core, making him feel a lot more comfortable in his little tent area. As Vio fell deeper into his unconsciousness, he tried to remember how he ended up in this situation. His mind refused, erasing itself and going blank. He drifted deeper and deeper, till he could no longer hear the other's voices.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I say Me, or Green, goes home and warns the royal guard of our situation." Blue spoke, trying to hush himself for Vio.

"That will take two days of a trip from where we are, leaving you vulnerable, we can't afford two wounded!" Red said quietly, sighing and leaning on his hands, which were propped on his knees. 

"What if two of us go, more protection!" Green piped in.

"Higher risk, that leaves Vio and Red alone by themselves, Red can only do so much fighting on his own, and Vio fighting is out of the question with those stitches in his skin." Blue said quietly. Green groaned in annoyance, looking over to vio's sleeping figure. He stared for a few minutes before speaking, his voice laced with a pained sound.

"I can't believe our smartest in the group, fell to a Lizalfo's blade..." 

Red whimpered, "I don't want to think about it right now, Let's eat. . ." At this time, Vio picked up his head, groaning softly, Red gently shuffled over to him with a gentle soup broth in a bowl. "Hey. . .Do you think you can eat?" Red asked quietly, propping Vio's pillow up against a log. Vio gave a simple tired nod, attempting to sit himself up. Red smiled gently and scooched closer, pressing the wooden spoon to Vio's lips. Vio opened hesitantly but eventually began to mow down on what he was given. Vio ate as much as he could, before his body told him it could take no more. He laid back down on the makeshift bed, closing his eyes, and drifting back to sleep. Green gasped out, startling Vio.

"We were supposed to be home by tonight! Surely dad will have sent a search party tomorrow morning!" Red smiled and shuffled back over to Blue's left side, snuggling up into his side. There was an audible surprised whine from Green as he was pulled into Blue's other side. "Mmmph!"

"Then we wait," Blue chuckled. Red giggled and yawned, closing his eyes and nuzzling closer to Blue, enough so he could also wrap his arm around Green. The two fell asleep, but Blue stayed awake, to keep eyes out for potential threats to the camp.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I paced the floor nervously, where was he? He was supposed to be home. . .What if something happened? What if they got lost? What if they're...NO Vio wouldn't be dead, Blue promised. I groaned in annoyance and slipped to the closet, sliding a silk black cloak over my body and my saddle belt. It was time Skirsa had some exercise anyways. I shuffled the clothes out of the way and slipped in through the hidden portal. With a loud whistle, Skirsa came to me, nuzzling into me with her scaly muzzle. "Hey girl." I smiled petting her, "You ready to go for a ride?" She seemed to perk up a little bit. I climbed onto her back, "then take me to the Misery Mires, I need to get to the fortune teller in Gerudo Town." 

Skirsa trilled in excitement, she could smell my urgency I was sure. With a few flaps of her wings we had lifted into the air, I gazed at the pitiful Lorule before me. A crumbled kingdom, almost nothing left of it after the big war. The ride was only a few minutes long, unable to land, I dropped from her back into the wet, thick mud. I grimaced in disgust and waved goodbye, slipping through the portal into the woman's hut.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you think you're doing young man?" Astrid spoke.

"Yada Yada, You knew I was coming. It's been a while, has it not. . .Astrid?" She nodded gently at the question of her name.

"When I met you, you were destroying Hyrule were you not?" Shadow groaned softly and looked to the side.

"Yeah, but that's not me anymore, I've learnt my lesson." He huffed. "I suppose you know why I'm here?"

"To check on Vio. . .Yes? I'm afraid you won't enjoy your answer." Shadow looked at her, general fear struck in His eyes.

"What do you mean?" His voice was shaky, he put a hand to my throat to stop it from trembling.

"The ball gave me your future, when it knew you were coming. Vio has been wounded and has no possible way home without putting the others in risk. Of course, you could take a horse and go to him, or wait till Leon's search party finds him, If you do chose to take a horse, you'll arrive around the same time as they." Shadow stared at her, as if looking to see if she was joking, but he knew she was not. "Take my horse, Shadowmere. She's the fastest we have."

Shadow nodded gently and stepped out of her tent, pulling his cloak up. The sun burned his bare skin and stung his eyes, but he had to get to Vio. Shadow slipped a carrot to the horse and jumped up onto her back. He kicked her side and took off, she began her ride. The trip took an hour, she was panting as soon as they left the desert. He kept her determined, He must get there. Trot, Trot, Trot. On and on, it felt like hours. In the distance Shadow saw the camp, farther in the distance, Leon's knight squad. He Pulled up on the reigns to stop her. She whinnied in protest but calmed herself and stood still. "Vio!" He ran to his side, scooping him up slightly "Oh Vio, when Astrid told me what happened I thought you were-" Shadow was cut off with warmth against His lips. He leaned into the kiss, tears in his eyes.

"It's okay now" Vio rasped, wiping shadow's tears from his face. He then turned his face to Red, taking a greedy sip from the canteen in his face. Red let him drink as much as he needed. Green was talking to his father, and Valensula, explaining what happened. Artura stepped over to the small group 

"Let's get him to the transport cart" He sighed gently Shadow nodded and scooped his hands under him, trying to balance his weight out in her arm. Red chided at him a bit.

"Careful! He has stitches in, you can rip them" He frowned. Shadow nodded and walked carefully to the cart, gazing down at vio, all bundled up in the fleece blanket. He smiled at him gently, watching the water dribble down his chin as he greedily finished off the canteen. Once he had him settled in, he wiped it off his face and kissed him tenderly.

"I'm so glad you're okay" He smiled brightly. Vio smiled back and nuzzled Shadow calmly.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a few months, Vio had gone through full recovery, gaining proper stitches, and items to heal. Red was crowned as an honorary hero, by Zelda herself. Shadow still had his Vio.. .And, Blue Finally Proposed to Red and Green. -End-

**Author's Note:**

> >w< I strayed very far from my original writings. I hope its okay, and that you like it..


End file.
